


dances and chances

by maureenbrown



Series: femslash february [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: Dancing with Seamus Finnigan was less than easy, and not at all like how Lavender practiced Parvati. Her best friend was graceful, all soft edges and guiding her gently, and only complaining slightly when she stepped on her feet followed by a fit of giggles.Seamus is distracted, pretty much a floppy mess of limbs who's heart isn't in it. Anybody could see he's glancing across the dance floor at an exhausted Dean, who's too nice to turn someone down, so he happens to be tangoing with a Durmstrang boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 26/28

Dancing with Seamus Finnigan was less than easy, and not at all like how Lavender practiced Parvati. Her best friend was graceful, all soft edges and guiding her gently, and only complaining slightly when she stepped on her feet followed by a fit of giggles.

Seamus is distracted, pretty much a floppy mess of limbs who's heart isn't in it. Anybody could see he's glancing across the dance floor at an exhausted Dean, who's too nice to turn someone down, so he happens to be tangoing with a Durmstrang boy.

Lavender doesn't have the heart to keep her date here, and she's not exactly enjoying her toes getting crushed underneath his dress shoes either. She reaches out to take Seamus' hand, nodding in Dean's direction once she gets his attention. "Go." She says simply, her eyes imploring.

Seamus looks confused, and for a second, she thinks he might hide his affections, but he resolutely shakes his head. "Are you sure?" He looks worried, and not just about Dean. Her heart soars. Someone cares.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Have fun." Lavender murmurs, her eyes sparkling as she tries to keep the suggestive tone out of her voice, but Seamus laughs good-naturedly and rushes off to yank Dean away from the Durmstrang boy, glaring at him over his best friend's side.

Lavender scrunches her nose up; their love is amusing, as it has been for years. She makes her way to clear the dance floor and sit down, but a hand grabs her wrist, and bangles smack against her skin.

She turns to see Parvati, who's scowling slightly, her hair not even mussed from dancing, her dress robes in a pretty pink color that should be wrinkled by now.

"Please dance with me, Harry's been awful! He's glowering over someone and won't even dance with me." Parvati complains, and Lavender rolls her eyes, shooting a glare in Harry's direction.

"Just dance with me, then, silly." Lavender implores like it's the most obvious solution, and Parvati grins immediately, looking ten times happier.

"Make sure not to step on my toes again, Lav." Parvati snipes lightly, her nose scrunching up adorably as she reaches for Lavender's hands. She holds back a shudder because of the nickname; she always loved it because it sounded like Parvati was calling her 'love.'

They take each other's hands and laugh more than anything, dipping each other dramatically and bumping their sides together, nearly tripping over each other because they're giggling too much and making a scene. Parvati looks like she couldn't be having any more fun if she tried, and for that, Lavender's glad.

Suddenly, the music starts to slow down, and Parvati's noises die away. Couples move to the dance floor, and some people depart awkwardly to ask someone to dance.

Lavender swallows visibly, and Parvati's hands suddenly become clammy against her own.

"Uh… Want to dance?" Lavender proposes awkwardly, and Parvati's gaze softens, nodding quickly so her best friend doesn't worry. Lavender is quite a bit taller than her, so she easily tucks her head underneath her chin. They're closer to each other than anybody else, it's not unusual for them to be this close, but normally they cuddle behind the curtains of the dormitory's beds.

Parvati is a bit nervous in the beginning, but she relaxes soon and nuzzles closer, causing Lavender's cheeks to flush. She molds herself against her, shuffling in between her legs, and Lavender squeezes Parvati's hands every now and then and leans back into her.

Lavender glances around to see if anybody's watching them, but other's seem to be off in their own worlds. Hermione slow dances with Viktor Krum, their eyes practically sparkling. She does really look radiant tonight.

Dean and Seamus seem to be plastered together at the end of the hall, the Irish leaning up to press a fleeting kiss to his cheek, and Lavender averts her eyes. She probably wasn't meant to see that.

Lavender glances back down at the pleated hair, hugging Parvati closer to her chest and shyly pressing a kiss to the top of her head, and a rumbling vibration near her chest means that her best friend is laughing. She grins, and invites Parvati to every slow dance after that.


End file.
